riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation Strike 7
The Clone Generation Of The Rivera Federation Or Federation Strike 7 To be more precised is considered to be the main Antagonist of The Universe Of Hora and The Milky Way Galaxy. The Federation Strike 7 is a giant army manufactured completely from the Forms Of Rivera from the Continents Of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow, and Beltlogger Sector. The Federation Strike 7 Collapsed Completely During The Second Battle Of NoTunroua On October 1st, 2239 after the Liberation of FireHail City the capital Of NoTunroua, leaving the remaining Billigants of The Federation Strike 7 To Fend Against the Earth Invasion Themselves. Rise Of The Federation Strike 7 The Rivera Federation Clone Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2159, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with the Forms Of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Europodia Forms of 23 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2160 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland Rivera and he later became known as Dictator Highland. Within Months Europodia, and Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. Commanders *'Dictator Highland Rivera...' *'War Kaiser Hallwoeia Williams...' *'Commander Gunghollow Williams...' *'Staff Kaiser Shadow Hord...' Belligerents *'Joint Sea Cores:' The Joint Sea Cores were considered to be the Navy Of The Federation Strike 7 Commanded and Commended by Hallwoeia Williams, and were composed of about thousands of U-Rivera 2's, and only Hundreds of U-Rivera 1's This Military Belligerents was the only one that contained U-Rivera 2's no other Belligerents did. The Joint Sea Cores Collapsed After the Earth forces Occupied the Island Of Hallwoeia during the End Of South Riverain Sea Campaign. *'Jennetta 3rd Core:' Commended By Jennetta Mzloai ,The Jennetta 3rd Core was considered to be the Federation Strike 7's Only Belligerents that was ever to be lead by a Female. It was Composed as the Shield Belligerents of the group and was as well responsible for the Construction Of The Riverain City Of New Gunghollow. The 3rd Cores Crumbled During the Second Battle Of New Gunghollow in 2208. *'Rivera North Calvary:' Commended By Shadow Hord, The Rivera North Calavary was considered to be The Federation Strike 7's Jungle Invaders, For Heavily Wooded Areas such as Forests On Earth Or Forests On Fera, This Belligerents later lost half of their Military power during the Battle Of Fera In 2209, and Later Dissolved 2 Weeks Later. *'82nd, Hell Cores:' Commended by Highland Rivera, the 82nd Hell Cores, Are composed of A Mixture Of Heavy Armor and The National Luftwaffe of The Federation Strike 7. The Hell Cores were considered to be the most strongest Ground And Air Attack Invaders Throughout all of the other Belligerents. The Hell Cores Downfall Occured On August 8th, 2270, during Earth's Invasion Of Hottora, Leaving The Federation Strike 7 without It's most powerful Belligerent. *'Federation Moon Walkers:' Commended By Princess Ura Jorana, The Ruler of The Federation Strike 7's Foundation and Highland's Formal Girlfriend. The Moon Walkers were known to be City Sweeps that would often enter the Cites of both the Hora Universe and the Milky Way Galaxy and Occupy them until Further Orders are to be distributed. The Force Dissolved During the Second Battle Of Chicago when the Federation Strike 7 was finally thrown off of Earth. *'Joint Armored 89:' Commanded By Gunghollow Williams the Joint Armored 89 was considered to be the Fist Of The Federation Strike 7. It was composed of a large amount of Infantry from up to 30 or 50,000, with a large amount of Medium armored Vehicles such as Strikers. During Earth's Invasion Of Gunghollow On January 5th, 2214, The Armored 89 Colapsed by The Brutal Advance Of The Invading Earth Armies. Rivera Federation War Collapse